Chief Vick, Juliet and the Bad Man
by chocolate3271
Summary: When the case Vick and Juliet are working goes wrong and they end up going missing. It'll take all of Lassie's patience, Shawn's observation and the entire police department and coast guard to find the, before its too late.


Another day, another case, another ten cups of coffee. This day was slow which was quite unusual for the Santa Barbara Police Department. She was sure any minute Shawn Spencer would come through that door with Gus at his side ready to stick his nose into another case. That day however he and Gus were nowhere to be found. Sighing she looks at her enormous pile of paperwork. She really wished she had something more fun to do. Putting her. Pen down she glanced out the window that faced Juliet's desk. Juliet was staring at the paper in front of her, her pen not even moving. Just behind Juliet's desk was Lassiter's or Lassie's desk. It sat empty as she had made him take a day off. The police station was quiet and quite frankly it was boring.

The phone rings scaring the living daylighting out of the chief who promptly knocked all her papers to the floor by her desk.

"That's just great." she said quietly to herself as she answered her phone. "Vick."

On the other line was the chief of detectives with a case for her.

"We have reason to believe there is an illegal diamond smuggling ring taking place out of the marina. I'm sending the case file over." He said before hanging up the phone.

Just as she hears the click of the receiver on the other end, McNab walks in with case file.

"Here you go Chief. Directly from the Chief of D's himself." He said in his usually bubbly tone.

"Thank you Mr. McNab." She said. "Send O'hara in in your way out please."

"Sure thing Chief." He said and left promptly.

A few minutes later Juliet appears in the office.

"You wanted to see me Chief?"

"Yes. I got a case from the Chief of Detectives and since Detective Lassiter is off for today, we'll be working it together."

"Sounds good. What do we have so far?"

Chief fills her in on the case.

"It sounds like we should start at the docks." Juliet said after pondering the information.

The two women got up and headed toward the marina.

After a five minute conversation that really didn't have to happen the marina manager finally gave up who was doing illegal activity. The two cops make their way to small gray fishing boat. Outside were two men loading cargo.

"SBPB. We'd like to ask you a few questions." Chief Fick said identifying themselves.

"Come aboard." The sea captain says. "There be no crime going on here."

The two officers boarded the small boat keeping an eye out for danger. Once aboard the sea captain takes them to the captain's quarters to answer their questions.

"Before you ask me any questions ladies. I just have to say. I'm sorry about this." The captain said confusing the two cops who never saw the other man with a gun coming.

Vick saw the gun before Juliet did. Acting fast she pushed Juilet out of the way just as the gun went off sending a bullet into Vick's shoulder dangerously close to her heart. She raises her own gun only to be knocked out by the sea captain.

"Let's get moving men!" The sea captain yells out.

"What do we do about them?" A young sailor asks.

"Throw them in the under storage. We'll get rid of them later." The captain said.

The engine of the boat roars to life as the boat leaves the marina with the chief and Juliet on board.

Meanwhile two patrol officers saw what happened and immediately got in contact with rest of the department and the Coast Guard.

Barbara Dunlap walked onto the docks thinking of this as just another case. She was immediately greeted by Lassiter.

"What are you doing here Detective?" This is my jurisdiction."

"Two SBPD officers are hostages on board the boat in question. It's both our jurisdiction." He says to her.

"Okay. Fine. Where's my sister?" Barbara asks.

Before Lassie can open his mouth Shawn appears behind him.

"That's the problem. She's on board the boat."

"Shawn!" Gus gasps appalled by his insensitiy

"Okay men!" Barbara calls out. "This case just became our top priority!"


End file.
